hub_ideasfandomcom-20200213-history
The Lists of Terry and Bill episodes
Terry and Bill is an American animated television series created by Jeff Hall and Matt Silverstein, and produced by Film Roman & DIC Entertainment in the United States. The show was focuses on two bravely animals about a hare and a cuckoo bird: Terry and Bill, who always attending for a vicious through the rainforest island to get always in trouble and rescuing for animals. Series overview Each episode is about 30-32 minutes in length. The series premiered on August 29, 1993 with "Hare Beggar, Cuckoo Problems". The first season concluded with the season finale "Obe to Due a Cuckoo / Happy No Times, Terry" on December 29 was ended. The second season premiered on July 16, 1994 with "What Does Creaks Among / Base is on the Case", and ended on for which is on 1995 example of January 3, 1995 with "Where is Virus of the X-claim / Bill Is Gonna Crushed on You". The third season premiered on July 14, 1995 with "A Stork's Good Mattress / How To a Hare To a Doe in Love", and ended with "Where Does Bill has a Nation of a Cuckoo / I Got A Rabbit-Bling" on November 30, 1995. The fourth season premiered on July 9, 1996 with "Break Up The Limited Foils Now / Where Does a Bridge Landing It", and ended with "Wonders of the Jungle King of the Cuckoo / It's a Wonderful Half-Life" on November 29, 1996. The fifth and final season premiered on September 19, 1997 with "Bird Beginnings / Whom of the Boys", and ended on December 26, 1997 with the series finale "Hey! The Beaked Bummer is Here / What Does It Makes Mad". The animals made the one last appearance in a 2005 crossover episode between him and Kenny the Shark in Nobody Move (Season 2, Episode 210). Episodes 'Season 1 (1993)' 1 - 1 - "Hare Beggar, Cuckoo Problems" - August 29, 1993 2a - 2a - "What Kind of an Animal is Crazy" - August 30, 1993 2b - 2b - "Zany as Silly, World Minds It" - August 30, 1993 3a - 3a - "Animals, Repeat It" - September 4, 1993 3b - 3b - "Terry Lost His Whiskers" - September 4, 1993 4a - 4a - "Bill Rages to Bollywood" - September 8, 1993 4b - 4b - "How Served to a Cuckoo Bird" - September 8, 1993 5a - 5a - "Terry Had No Tail" - September 15, 1993 5b - 5b - "Animals Don't Like Babies" - September 15, 1993 6a - 6a - "Birds and Beasts of All the Wild" - October 17, 1993 6b - 6b - "Haven't You Got for a Rabbit" - October 17, 1993 7 - 7 - "Bad for the Hare-o-ween" - October 20, 1993 8a - 8a - "Where's the Widget, it's Over" - November 2, 1993 8b - 8b - "Aptitude of all Birds" - November 2, 1993 9a - 9a - "Don't Worry Be Mad, Be Happy" - November 5, 1993 9b - 9b - "Where Does Bill Go to California" - November 5, 1993 10a - 10a - "Zoo Minds, Minds Off" - November 12, 1993 10b - 10b - "Bad Hare Day for Terry" - November 12, 1993 11a - 11a - "Hare Today, Gone Tomorrow" - December 2, 1993 11b - 11b - "The Swimmers All Free" - December 2, 1993 12a - 12a - "Obe to Due a Cuckoo" - December 29, 1993 12b - 12b - "Happy No Times, Terry" - December 29, 1993 'Season 2 (1994-95)' 13a - 1a - "What Does Creaks Among" - July 16, 1994 13b - 1b - "Base is on the Case" - July 16, 1994 14a - 2a - "Pre-minding Weird, a Little Bit Cuckoo" - July 19, 1994 14b - 2b - "Friends, Romans, Creatures" - July 19, 1994 15a - 3a - "Zoo's a Cuckoo, It's Disappeared" - July 22, 1994 15b - 3b - "How Does May Ears a Fit for a Hare" - July 22, 1994 16a - 4a - "Why Does Someone Called a Man" - August 13, 1994 16b - 4b - "Big Hare, Little Trouble" - August 13, 1994 17a - 5a - "Frogs, Frogs, The Worth of the Frogs" - August 19, 1994 17b - 5b - "Pack Up Your Beaks" - August 19, 1994 18a - 6a - "Where Does Bill got Zoo-napped" - September 3, 1994 18b - 6b - "Bagged Your a Beggar Bird" - September 3, 1994 19a - 7a - "Hare Might Problem, Your None" - October 5, 1994 19b - 7b - "Zig, Zag, Zip! There Goes the Cuckoo Bird" - October 5, 1994 20a - 8a - "Terry's One More Stand" - October 14, 1994 20b - 8b - "Being a Helpless Baby" - October 14, 1994 21a - 9a - "No Pain, No Feet" - November 4, 1994 21b - 9b - "Where Does a Formula Style" - November 4, 1994 22a - 10a - "Carnival of Fun" - December 9, 1994 22b - 10b - "Great Cuckoo of Horrors" - December 9, 1994 23a - 11a - "How Does a Booby Lived" - January 2, 1995 23b - 11b - "Turn Up Your Heads" - January 2, 1995 24a - 12a - "Where is Virus of the X-claim" - January 3, 1995 24b - 12b - "Bill Is Gonna Crushed on You" - January 3, 1995 'Season 3 (1995)' 25a - 1a - "A Stork's Good Mattress" - July 14, 1995 25b - 1b - "How To a Hare To a Doe in Love" - July 14, 1995 25a - 2a - "Bill's Big Moment" - July 19, 1995 25b - 2b - "Which is Duo's Behind" - July 19, 1995 26a - 3a - "Zany Cuckoo of the Cuckoo Bird Names" - July 23, 1995 26b - 3b - "Animal to a Current for an Able" - July 23, 1995 27a - 4a - "Big Scape, No Escape" - August 20, 1995 27b - 4b - "Where Have the Animals Gone" - August 20, 1995 28a - 5a - "Zoo is on the Loose" - August 27, 1995 28b - 5b - "Bill is still Alone" - August 27, 1995 29a - 6a - "Come Over to the Cruise" - September 16, 1995 29b - 6b - "Where Does Terry So Worse" - September 16, 1995 30a - 7a - "Bill's Got Cuckoo Transylvania 500" - September 24, 1995 30b - 7b - "Eager to be Beggar Found" - September 24, 1995 31a - 8a - "How Doe-Gone for Good Times" - September 30, 1995 31b - 8b - "Where Does a Cuckoo Bird Be" - September 30, 1995 32a - 9a - "Thanks To Terry for Saving My Life" - October 2, 1995 32b - 9b - "Wait a Minute, Hold That Pose!" - October 2, 1995 33a - 10a - "The Cuckoo is on the Hurry" - October 19, 1995 33b - 10b - "No Problem, Marry is Just Fine" - October 19, 1995 34a - 11a - "Gerald Longbeak's Day Off" - November 7, 1995 34b - 11b - "When Terry has my Friend Bill is Screwed Up!" - November 7, 1995 35a - 12a - "Where Does Bill has a Nation of a Cuckoo" - November 30, 1995 35b - 12b - I Got A Rabbit-Bling - November 30, 1995 'Season 4 (1996)' 36a - 1a - "Break Up The Limited Foils Now" - July 9, 1996 36b - 1b - "Where Does a Bridge Landing It" - July 9, 1996 37a - 2a - "Zoo's to the Zoo's" - July 13, 1996 37b - 2b - "Animal Censored Meaning" - July 13, 1996 38a - 3a - "What Does a Cuckoo Fared Off?" - July 21, 1996 38b - 3b - "Being a Beggar Grab it by Habit" - July 21, 1996. 39a - 4a - "Go Inside, Stay Outside" - August 6, 1996. 39b - 4b - "Where in the World of an Island is Near" - August 6, 1996. 40a - 5a - "A Cuckoo Bird Has Going South" - August 11, 1996. 40b - 5b - "Talk About to the Animals" - August 11, 1996. 41a - 6a - "Zoo's A Crowd" - August 25, 1996. 41b - 6b - "Bill's Got a New Feather" - August 25, 1996. 42a - 7a - "Three Point to Round a Square" - September 1, 1996. 42b - 7b - "Beggar a Cuckoo Bird" - September 1, 1996. 43a - 8a - "Think It, You Smell It" - September 8, 1996. 43b - 8b - "Hare's A Problem, My Word" - September 8, 1996. 44a - 9a - "My Cuckoo Bird is Still Lost" - October 12, 1996. 44b - 9b - "Zany Zoo's a Life for Me" - October 12, 1996. 45a - 10a - "He's Got the Feathered Fever" - October 24, 1996. 45b - 10b - "Where's is that Bagged Rabbit" - October 24, 1996. 46a - 11a - "Being an Animal, Is a Great Zoo" - November 5, 1996. 46b - 11b - "The Plan is All the Life of Species" - November 5, 1996. 47a - 12a - "Wonders of the Jungle King of the Cuckoo" - November 29, 1996. 47b - 12b - "It's a Wonderful Half-Life" - November 29, 1996. 'Season 5 (1997)' 48a - 1a - "Bird Beginnings" - September 19, 1997 48b - 1b - "Whom of the Boys" - September 19, 1997 49a - 2a - "How to Served a Fly, Up the Wall" - October 1, 1997 49b - 2b - "Kiss Me, The Rabbit Prince" - October 1, 1997 50a - 3a - "Doin' the Cuckoo" - October 19, 1997 50b - 3b - "Minding Your Thoughts" - October 19, 1997 51a - 4a - "What Calls a Hare Like That" - October 27, 1997 51b - 4b - "Bill Wants Terry Back to Prison" - October 27, 1997 52a - 5a - "Bingo, Bango, It's a Conga Line" - November 3, 1997 52b - 5b - "Don't Make Me, a Little Cuckoo" - November 3, 1997 53a - 6a - "Hares Don't Bagged Me" - November 10, 1997 53b - 6b - "When We Saved the Battle" - November 10, 1997 54a - 7a - "Bill Gives Terry You'll Try" - November 17, 1997 54b - 7b - "Give Me a Moment, A Hullabaloo Reminds Me" - November 17, 1997 55a - 8a - "Minute of the Second Hour Hand" - November 20, 1997 55b - 8b - "Where Does Everyone in Hell" - November 20, 1997 56a - 9a - "Zipped Up Your Zoo Mates" - December 2, 1997 56b - 9b - "Bill is Going Cuckoo Bird Tracks" - December 2, 1997 57a - 10a - "Thanks To Bill" - December 5, 1997 57b - 10b - "After Adopt in Hare Line" - December 5, 1997 58a - 11a - "Terry, Be My Lucky Friend" - December 9, 1997 58b - 11b - "I'm Doing a Little Bit Tango" - December 9, 1997 59a - 12a - "Hey! The Beaked Bummer is Here" - December 26, 1997 59b - 12b - "What Does It Makes Mad" - December 26, 1997 References avoid the descriptions, not required Category:Episodes about animals